The bone crunches - expansion
by PerfumedRose
Summary: An expansion on chapter 57, the bone crunches where Mycroft finds out about the attck.
1. Chapter 1

**The bone crunches – Expansion**

 **Chapter 1**

Greg and Sally were seated in the interrogation room, the man in front of them doing everything he can to make their lives difficult. They were tired and have been sitting with the man for about three hours now.

"We need you to tell us what happened because right now all evidence points to you being guilty." Greg tried again. The man snarled at him his teeth bared.

"Why would I tell you anything, a man like you?" Greg narrowed his eyes.

"A man like me, you mean a cop?" He asked already knowing it would be the wrong answer.

The man smiled again.

"No. Of your kind."

Greg felt his blood starting to boil. The man is a homophobe.

"Same as your brother? Is that why you killed him?" Sally eyes flickered to Greg, then back to the man, her instincts on edge, knowing something was about to happen.

"It's not natural!" He cried out and Greg had to use all his willpower not too get angry. If he played this right he'll get a confession, his pride and personal orientation be damned.

"But murder is?" He asked. Sally waited for the right moment when the confession will come so she can get both herself and Greg out. He might be willing to sacrifice his pride and ego for a confession but she is not allowing his dignity to suffer too.

"Yes! It needs to be taken out, people like you."

"Thanks for the confession." Sally said and stood up her hand grabbing Greg's shoulder to pull him with her. Greg allowed her to pull him up, knowing her plan. The man got even more angry when he realised he was trapped and had no way out. He reached out and grabbed Greg and with one swift move threw him against the wall. The breath was knocked out of him and Sally opened the door, yelling for help. The man however wasn't done, as Greg sagged to the floor the man kicked him in the ribs and Greg could hear the bone crunches underneath, he definitely had a broken rib or two. The man didn't stop his assault on Greg and it took three men to restrain him. Sally called an ambulance as she bend down to Greg who was struggling to get up or even breathe properly.

"C...a...ll My...ft." Greg choked out as he his hands clutched his stomach and chest. Sally nodded and took out his phone. Sally went with the ambulance as they transported Greg to the hospital. Greg's phone in her hand. She waited till he was wheeled in and she was in the waiting area before she called Mycroft.

Mycroft and Anthea were going over the notes of the morning meeting when his phone rang. Putting his pen down he looked at the screen 'Gregory' he smiled involuntary and Anthea smirked. If only her boss knew how smitten he looks when he sees anything with 'Gregory' he would need to work extra hard on his 'ice-man' persona. He lifted the phone and answered.

"Gregory, what a surprise."

"Mr. Holmes, this is Sergeant Donovan." Mycroft face froze.

"Sergeant Donovan, Sally right?" He asked. Anthea's head snapped up, her brows furrowing in concentration. She was on high alert.

"What are you doing with Gr- Detective Inspector Lestrade's phone?" He asked cold and to the point. Anthea wasn't convinced, she could see the turmoil in his eyes, the slight twitch in his fingers. Something had happened. Something bad.

"He is in hospital, here at St. Marys."

"Hospital? Is he okay?" Mycroft struggled even more to keep his composure, his voice was normal, but his eyes were storming, his fingers stopped tapping and opted for a tight fist.

"He was attacked?"

"Attacked? He assured me he was staying at the Yard today, paperwork and interviews. What happened Sergeant?" Mycroft asked. Anthea was already in her phone, requesting the car and started to pack up the files and putting it away.

"He did sir; it was the suspect in the interrogation. Greg got him to confess, but he became violent, I tried to help him, I really did." Mycroft could hear she was near hysterical Gregory always talked well about her, that he trusted her completely, and that she witness the whole thing, must have taken its toll on her. He needed her calm.

"Sergeant Donovan, Sally, listen to me, you did a great job, in helping him, I'm sure of it." Mycroft looked up to see Anthea was already at the door, indicating the car was here, she was holding his jacket and umbrella so he could just follow. Which he did. They walked out together with him still on the phone.

"No, I need you to stay calm, I'm on my way, and I really appreciate you calling me. I will be there in fifteen minutes; can you meet me at the front desk, or at least tell me where you are?"

"Waiting room at the A&E, I'll be okay, just need to get some coffee."

"I'll have coffee delivered to you in ten minutes. I'll meet you there." Mycroft pocketed his phone and turned to Anthea, instructing her as he took his jacket.

"Have coffee sent over to the waiting area at the A&E at the hospital."

"Done." She crisply replied and waited till they were seated in the car before speaking.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, he got a confession out of a suspect, when he turned violent and assaulted Gregory." His eyes widen.

"Can we get a copy of the interrogation?"

"I'll get the approval and sent over as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She didn't reply as they made their way to the hospital.

As promised, Sally found herself with coffee not even a full ten minutes after she spoke to Mycroft, she was quite scared to call him, unsure of how he would react, but he surprised her. Nothing like his brother. Not to mention how good the coffee was.

She was still nursing the coffee when the door opened and Mycroft and Anthea walked in, his umbrella swinging over his arm. His locked down on her.

"Sergeant."

"Mr. Holmes thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome. Any news?"

"Not yet."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" For a moment she looked uncomfortable and Mycroft frowned.

"It wasn't a normal attack was it?" He asked softly. She shook her head and then started telling him what had happened, sticking to the facts, not adding any unnecessary information about what happened. The more she spoke, the more upset Mycroft became. Greg was the victim of a homophobic attack.

"Will the Yard be laying charges?" He finally asked after she was done. She nodded.

"Already processed."

Mycroft nodded. They had nothing to do but to wait. Another ten minutes had passed when Sally's phone rang; she excused herself to take the call. When she came back she walked towards Mycroft.

"I have to go, please let me know about Greg, oh and here you go." Sally handed him Greg's phone, he completely forgot to get it from her. Promising her he would keep her updated she glanced once more at the closed hospital doors before she left.

While they waited Anthea's phone beeped with a text and she opened it.

"It's the video. I'll send it to you."

Mycroft waited till it transferred before he stood up and went to stand in the corner. Lifting his phone he pressed play.

He watched as he and Sally obviously tried to get this man to talk. Finally Greg had his breakthrough. He watched the emotions on Greg's face when the man talked about homosexuality and how he pushed it aside to get his confession.

His heart skipped a beat when Sally grabbed Greg's arm, clearly trying to get him out of there as soon as possible. The next moment happened so fast, one moment Greg was at the door, the next he was on the floor with the man kicking him as if his life depended on it. He watched as Sally yelled for help, before she tried to get the man off him, it took three officers to get him away. Sally lowered to check on Greg and Mycroft's felt like crying when he heard Greg's chocked voice asking her to call him.

Turning the video off he looked back at Anthea, her head was lowered, her hands just resting on the phone, she watched it too. Mycroft always marvelled at how much she liked Greg, and allowed him to get away with. This upset her.

"Anthea?" She lifted her head and he knew she was angry, upset but furious and he felt really sorry for the man who hurt Greg.

Before he could say anything further though, the doors opened and a nurse came out.

"Family of Lestrade?"

"That's us." Mycroft answered, making his way to her, Anthea joined him.

"He is stable for now, but we would like to keep him for a few days, he broke four ribs, and one punctured his lung. We want to keep him here to check for any internal injuries, specifically for any complications and kidney damage."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, follow me." Mycroft turned to Anthea, who just answered.

"Tell him I'll come see him later, I have some unfinished business."

"Will do." He watched as she left and then followed the nurse to Greg's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The bone crunches – Expansion**

 **Chapter 2**

Mycroft followed the nurse towards Greg's room; he was situated next to a very large window with a beautiful view of the city.

Greg was still asleep when Mycroft entered. He made his way to the chair next to the bed and sat down. The nurse already gone. Mycroft placed his umbrella next to the bed, took hold of his free hand and sat back. All he can do is wait.

Greg showed signs of waking up around late afternoon, early evening, clutching his chest he groaned as he moved.

"Take it easy Gregory."

Greg stilled, his eyes still closed but a smile broke out on his face.

"My."

"What happened to 'just a quiet day at the office Love' or 'me and Sally are catching up on paperwork' and then there was the 'just an interview or two'?" Mycroft asked with slight exasperation. Greg finally opened his eyes, bright and sparkling as he smiled at his partner.

"Oops?" He tried jokingly. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Gregory."

"Sorry Love, if it's any consolation, I am just as surprised as you are about the day's events. Really didn't plan on ending it here, unless you have a doctor doctor kink you haven't told me about?"

"I can assure you, I am not the one into medical profession."

"Oh cops and robbers more your style?" Greg asked still all smiley, Mycroft leaned in closer and stared into Greg's eyes, his pupils blown wide, he sighed and Greg winked.

"You're high." Mycroft sat back in his chair.

"On the good stuff!" Greg retorted as he lifted his hand with the IV.

Greg eyed the bag.

"You know, this stuff is amazing, feeling like this I can understand why Sherlock likes it. It's so freeeee" he sing song.

"Forget about it." Greg pouted before he took Mycroft's hand all serious.

"What happened to the guy who attacked me?"

"The Yard's laying charges and I am quite convinced Anthea has something up her sleeve as well."

Greg winced.

"Ouch, sucks to be him right now."

"Indeed."

They were quiet for a while, Mycroft didn't let go of Greg's hand, instead of fidgeting with his own fingers he fidget with Greg's or more theirs together. Greg didn't mind.

"I'm glad you're here." Greg said. Mycroft smiled.

"I can't say the same, as I'm not glad you're here, home would've been nice. But yes, there's no place I'd rather be."

"Except home."

"Only if you're there."

"And they call me the romantic one."

"You are the romantic one."

"Fine we're both the romantic ones"

"Fine."

They smiled at one another as Greg's pulled on their hands, bringing Mycroft closer.

"Come here."

"Why?" Mycroft asked but nevertheless stood up so he could lean closer.

"So I can kiss you."

"Your ribs?"

"I don't kiss with my ribs" Greg replied before he closed his mouth over Mycroft's.

Mycroft kissed him back, letting Greg set the pace, he was just happy and relieved Greg is fine and everything is going to be okay.


End file.
